Steel Threads
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: On a trip to Olivine City, Volkner finds himself utterly entranced by the town's gym leader. VolknerJasmine, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Pokemon._

_**Summary: On a trip to Olivine City, Volkner finds himself utterly entranced by the town's gym leader. VolknerJasmine, oneshot**_

_Okay, here's a new fanfic of mine! I have been on a real Pokemon kick as of late, and I just love this pairing. Frankly, I __**adore **__Volkner, so I'll pretty much pair him with anyone, but this idea struck me and I liked it, so here it is! I hope that y'all enjoy!_

* * *

**Steel Threads**

* * *

She was intriguing.

It was a rare thing that someone would capture his attention so fully, so completely, especially if that person was a girl.

Not that he hadn't seen his share of attractive girls - he had. And he had been hit on, numerous times, on numerous occasions, by many girls. Trainers and non-trainers alike. He had taken some of them up on their offer, only to find that most were shallow and vapid, strangely lacking whatever he was seeking.

The fact that he wasn't sure what he was seeking anyway made it even worse.

Volkner usually didn't really care about girls, or about gaining their attention. Somehow, they liked him _because _of that attitude, instead of granted him the space he so resolutely craved. It was almost like when the fire to battle faded, so did his interest in all things womanly.

Flint usually teased him for it, "Not swinging for the other team now, are we, Volkner?"

Volkner would glare at him, and then the subject would be dropped, Flint usually moving to something else that would annoy him - like his lack of lust for the battle.

Truly, he had yet to become inspired. Yes, he was a gym leader. Yes, he was a powerful trainer. But there had been not enough true challenges for him to get into the thick of it. For him to truly exert himself, and enjoy the battle. To get his blood pumping through his veins like when he was a kid. The adrenaline of a truly _great_ battle escaped him.

Just like _she _was threatening to escape him now.

Volkner had come upon her in Olivine City, of course. He was on some kind of errand for one of the doctors in his town. They had come upon an egg that had a strange Steel-like sheen to it when held in the light the right way. Naturally, they thought the egg was indeed a product of some kind of Steel-type Pokemon, but didn't have the time to take it to the one Steel-type expert that they knew of. Or were friend with, at least.

Jasmine, the gym leader from Olivine.

Of course, Volkner had been suckered into delivering the egg to Olivine, due to the fact that he just gave out badges anyway, and because hardly anyone was coming to Sunyshore anyway. They told him if anything happened, they would let him know. If there was one thing he cared about besides the wellbeing of his Pokemon, it was the wellbeing of his town.

Volkner had been just entering his destination when it happened. His Jolteon pranced lively by his side, looking about. He had never been to Olivine before, and was quite excited by the prospect of it. The very look of elation on Jolteon's face was enough to get Volkner to crack a smile, and that was saying something.

He turned a corner, coming upon the gym. Volkner walked through the doors and saw that she was the only person in the room. It was night, however, and he wasn't surprised. Trainers rarely challenged leaders in the dead of the evening. But, strangely enough, she looked rather _content_.

Her Steelix had been released from his Pokeball, and she was leaning comfortably against his snakelike body, her eyes closed. She had obviously not heard him when he had entered the gym, and Volkner was slightly glad for that for some reason.

His blue eyes studied her as he made his way closer to her, quietly, though, as to not disturb her. Her caramel brown hair was long, and hung loosely around her features. Two short strands were pulled up into twin ponytails in the front. Her pure white sundress was rumpled around her long legs. Her eyes remained shut in content.

It was a strange thing, but Volkner wished she would open her eyes so he could see what they looked like. That very thought shocked the electric trainer to his core, and he wondered what was going on with him. He had barely met this girl, didn't even know her, and he was more interested in her than any of the pretty fangirls that constantly followed him around.

Strange, how this would happen to _him_, of all people. Especially when he didn't even _know _the girl.

Jolteon looked up at him, sensing something off about his trainer, and gave a light bark in his direction, to keep him alert, aware of his true mission. That caused Steelix to open his eyes as well, and raise his mammoth head in the direction of the noise.

Suddenly, Volkner felt a strange sense of panic go through him. He hoped that Steelix wouldn't wake her up, if she was indeed sleeping, after all. Which was equally strange - who was he to care if she was woken up? And _why _did he care, after all?

Steelix let out a slight, rumbling growl, obviously not wanting to wake his trainer either, and his coal black eyes stared directly at Volkner and his Jolteon, suspicious.

The sleeping woman stirred slightly, before opening her eyes. Volkner noted that they were a soft, welcoming brown.

"Oh." She said sleepily before yawning and rubbing her eyes with her arm. The word was airy and light, something that he wouldn't expect from a Steel-type trainer. In fact, when he first saw her, he would've thought he had the wrong gym except for the Steelix resting like a rock-solid protector behind her.

Volkner approached her more quickly now, suddenly eager to get closer to her. Jolteon seemed to sense his anxiety about it, and quickened his pace as well. As soon as he was in earshot, he said, "I'm Volkner. From Sunyshore."

"Jasmine." She dreamily drawled, "From Olivine. But, then again, you know that already."

Volkner felt his lips quirk in what he imagined would be a smile if he had let the motion continue. But he stopped that, nipped it in the bud. Again, it was an odd occurrence that the very presence of this woman would let him feel the urge to smile.

She _was_ different.

"You must be here to give me the egg that the doctor found, mm?" She asked, rising slowly to her feet. Volkner couldn't help but notice the way her leg muscles contracted. Surprisingly strong, for such a sweet sounding girl. She'd have to be, to control her Steel-types with such precision, he supposed.

"Yes." Volkner got out, before seeming like the staring fool that he obviously was. The Steelix sensed that, and was looking at him with a protective stare that Jasmine obviously hadn't noticed.

Jasmine stretched her arms above her head, and Volkner noted the toned shape of her arms as well. She started toward him, and for the first time he noted that she wore no type of shoes whatsoever. Her bare feet padded noiselessly on the floor.

"Let's see it then." Jasmine said kindly, holding out her hand. Volkner looked at it stupidly for a second before jolting slightly and reaching back into his backpack, where the egg was situated rather comfortably.

The large egg fit nicely in his hand, and he couldn't help but think that Jasmine would have to use both hands to hold it, since hers were so small, yet he could see slight calluses from training. He handed the egg over, placing it carefully in her hand, and almost tensed when his fingertips brushed the side of her hand.

Jasmine looked at the egg with wondering eyes, lifting it up above her head in one hand, effectively proving Volkner's theory wrong, and pursing her lips. The egg glinted with the silver tint of steel in the light, and her eyes became elated. "Wow."

"Is that good?" Volkner said, his lips threatening to twitch into a very uncharacteristic smile.

"Very." Jasmine said before lowering the egg so that it was at her eyelevel. They were feverish and excited, something that Volkner found especially attractive.

_What is __**wrong **__with me? _Volkner thought, clearly confused. "Do you know what kind it is?"

"Well, I would hope it would be a Steel-type. Looking at the egg itself, that's what it seems to be, but I'm no expert." She stated, rather professionally. "I guess there's no certain way to be sure until it hatches."

"Ah…" Volkner had no idea what else to say. But when she talked about Pokemon, when she showed such excitement over the egg, he noticed that she got that kind of passion about her. The kind of love that most trainers lacked. It was…refreshing.

Though he had been around plenty of gym leaders and Pokemon experts, and they had been loving and caring and fiery in regards to Pokemon, but there was something about Jasmine's attitude that struck him in just the right way. Something about her that made him want to come back and see her again…

Again, he had to think what was wrong with him.

"Would you…" Volkner started, trying to find the right words, "Would you mind calling me at the Sunyshore Gym when it hatches?"

Jasmine looked up from the egg at him with large, milk chocolate eyes, stunned and confused, but not displeased at his request. "Sure. That shouldn't be a problem."

"I appreciate it." Volkner said politely.

She smiled at him brightly, and the force of it nearly took his breath away. He was so shocked by the gesture, that he wasn't sure how to react.

"Thank you for bringing the egg." She said, while he was still trying to collect himself.

"No problem." He said, resisting the urge to use her name for a reason that escaped him.

Jasmine smiled gentler this time, toning down the utter brightness of the first one, but not the gratitude.

"I look forward to your call." He said, which surprised him. Volkner wasn't usually this forward with his emotions.

He saw her blush a lovely shade of pink, before nodding, her caramel colored locks falling over thin shoulders ever-so slightly, before she lifted her eyes to meet his. Sandy brown and ocean blue.

He nodded a goodbye at her and she waved her hand sweetly before turning to give her attention to her Steelix, starting with, "Look, Steelix! An actual Steel-type egg! See how it shines?" He could feel the affection in her voice, though it wasn't directed at him.

Volkner turned and walked away from her, wanting to get out of there quickly for some reason. Jolteon had to jog to keep up with him, and he constantly looked up at his master, as if asking, _"What the hell was that about?"_

Frankly, Volkner didn't know.

As he opened the door, though, and came face to face with a gust of wind, he could really only think one thing.

That somehow, someway, this little trip had bound him to Olivine City with tiny steel threads - threads that would only strengthen over time.

* * *

_**End.**_

_I actually feel rather good about this fic! Hopefully I did a good job. I would love to hear all of your opinions on it, they would make me really happy! Haha. Reviews to a write are like food to a starving man. Just saying. Haha. _

_Anyway, I really hope that everyone liked this! Thanks for reading my little attempt at VolknerJasmine!_


End file.
